The Woman Out of Time
by VelvetButterflyx
Summary: A fanfic about my Female Sole Survivor Maya and her journey through the Commonwealth. Expect a lot of Hancock fluff as the story develops...It's probably going to be a slow-burn. This is set just as Nick and Maya arrive in Goodneighbor in search of Doctor Amari. There they encounter Hancock for the first time. Second attempt at writing anything ever. Please be kind :)
1. Welcome to Goodneighbor

The Pain scorched in her left side as she popped the final shot into the Super Mutant's head. That damned Deathclaw in Concord. It had been around 6 months since then but the near-fatal bite mark still hadn't fully healed. Almost certain that they had cleared all of the ferals from the apartment complex across the street, Maya slumped down against the rubble panting for breath.

"You're gonna wear yourself out Kid, We've been on the road for nearly 3 days now and you haven't stopped." Nick Valentine shook his head while pulling a cigarette out of his breast pocket. The too-human synth lit it up and passed it to her with his damaged hand. Maya inhaled deeply, cocking her head back to look at the orange sky. It had been an intense few days. Hell it had been an intense 6 months. She closed her eyes, all she could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears. The Psycho was wearing off. She felt every fibre in her body scream from sheer exhaustion. She was smarter than this. She knew that if she let her guard down for a second in the Commonwealth then it could all be over. It would all be for nothing and she'd be damned if she was the one who lived and she let herself get killed. Scraping her hair back with her free hand, she grinned at her companion. Her way of letting him know he was worrying too much.

It was different for Nick, being an early model synth he didn't need to sleep. He would stay up all night on cases Ellie had given him to look into on the road. Humans, on the other hand, did need sleep. Every night since she agreed to take him along, Nick insisted that Maya rest come nightfall. She'd always humour him. Find a shelter, set up the mattress and go through the routine. Nick didn't know who she thought she was fooling. No matter how low she put it, he could hear her listening to that holotape. Poor kid had been through a lot. Going to sleep pre-war and waking up 200 years later to watch your husband get killed and have the murderer steal your baby? At least they were on the right track. Nick smiled back at his new partner, he couldn't blame her for not being able to rest. This was the first real lead she'd had since she came out of Vault 111. The boy was alive and they were going to the one person who might be able to get them the information they needed, now that Kellogg was taken care of.

"Hey Valentine.." Maya drawled, struggling to pick herself up off the ground. "Is that the sign?"

Nick walked over to her and looked down the street "Goodneighbor" with an arrow pointing to a door further down. "All are welcome" scribbled underneath, Nick furrowed what would have been his brow.

"Goodneighbor, one of the worst places in the Commonwealth" Nick sighed. He hadn't been back in a long time and for good reason. He knelt down and put Maya's arm around his neck.

"Come on Kid, We'll take you to Hotel Rexford and finally get you a good night's sleep. I know that junk is still pumping through your veins and making you all feisty but I don't want another word about it, you hear me?" Nick teased as they slowly made their way down the street. Maya hung her head and let out a quiet snigger. The Psycho was definitely wearing off. Before the war she hadn't touched a drug since early college and even then it was only weed and some ecstasy at parties, experimenting, her long overdue rebellious phase.

She married Nate right out of college and was pregnant with Shaun by the time they were back from the honeymoon. She never had a chance to get the dust off the old law degree. She smiled to herself. Nate always used to say that. She'd planned to pursue her legal career when Shaun was in preschool. She didn't mind waiting, she loved her home, her husband and their baby. It wasn't perfect timing, but she was 25, she had all the time in the world to have a career. She had, had all the time, or at least that's what she thought back then. She sighed, feeling Nick turn his head to check on her. She had talked about it, of course, she had to let the detective know what had happened. But she could never tell anyone the reality of it for her. Nate was everything to her, she'd loved him the moment she saw him in High School. He was older than her and a polar opposite, but the way he made her feel was like a fantasy. She knew she would spend the rest of her life with him, do anything for him. She'd had boyfriends before but Nate resonated with her. Shaun was all she had left of him. Forcing tears back, she made herself stop thinking. It hurt too much. She couldn't rest yet. She'd missed the majority of his childhood because it was stolen from them, but she wasn't going to lose anymore.

John Hancock glanced over his shoulder as he heard Finn trying to scam a couple who just walked in. Fahrenheit would have to wait. He would have recognised that voice anywhere; the great detective of Diamond City, what the hell was Finn thinking? Hancock had warned him more than enough about this shit. Goodneighbor was meant to be a safe haven for everyone. Unlike the rest of the Commonwealth, there were no conditions and the people could live their lives the way they wanted. He noticed the small frame and bright blue Vault suit of a woman standing next to Nick, clearly this was Finn's new 'easy target'. A vault dweller huh? She didn't look like she'd been in the Commonwealth long. Her skin was pristine and she just looked, different. He decided he'd better get over there before this went any further.

"Unless it's 'keep-dumb-assholes-away-from-me insurance', I'm not interested" Maya snapped mercilessly. Shit, maybe that psycho hadn't completely worn off yet. Nick chuckled in approval, fiddling in his pocket to pull out another cigarette. She may have been new to this world but she'd met Finn's type a hundred times pre-war. Her heart hammered in her chest, the psycho pulsating through her, reacting to her building adrenaline. Finn didn't appreciate her response. She felt her holster, her instinct telling her what to expect.

"Whoa, whoa. Time out." Hancock announced his presence as he strolled out of the alley. He laughed internally, this little vault dweller had a fire in her. Had he just heard this girl challenge Finn? Where did Nick find this one?

"Nick Valentine makes a rare visit to town, and you're hassling his friend here with that extortion crap? Hancock snapped, glaring at Finn "Good to see you again, Nick" He smiled, turning to examine the detective and his new companion.

"Hancock." The synth took a calm drag and nodded in response.

Hancock grinned, he knew the detective didn't approve of the way Goodneighbor operated. He couldn't help but stare at the girl, still on the defensive, next to Nick. He was right about one thing, she was new to the Commonwealth. They sure didn't make them like her anymore. She was a mess right now, looked like she hadn't slept in days and was covered in the blood and dirt of the wasteland. Hancock couldn't help himself as his eyes lingered on her face, examining every feature. Those eyes felt like they were piercing his soul. Her pupils too focused for how dilated they were. He grinned knowingly.

"What d'you care? She ain't one of us." Finn snarled, challenging him. Hancock came back to reality. Who the fuck did Finn think he was talking to? He was bigger than Hancock sure, but the stupid thug had clearly underestimated him. He decided to give him one last chance to back off.

"No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let her go" Hancock growled, his previous airy demeanour had vanished. He wasn't playing this game any longer. If Finn had a working brain in that thick skull of his, he'd walk away.

"You're soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there'll be a new mayor."

Hancock smiled, guess that brain wasn't working after all.

"Come on, man. This is me we're talking about. Let me tell you something…" Hancock took a deep breath, his insides burning as he moved closer to Finn. He extended one hand to his shoulder and gripped. In that second Finn realised his fate. A flash of silver was illuminated by the streetlight as Hancock drew his blade and lunged it into Finn. The ghoul stared coldly into his eyes as the life slipped away from him with each gash. He released his grip on Finn's shoulder and let the limp body fall to the ground.

"Now why'd you have to go and say that, huh? Breaking my heart over here" Hancock shook his head and wiped his dagger on a rag from his pocket. He looked up to see the Vault girl with her eyes wide. He couldn't tell if she was scared or impressed.

"You alright, sister?" Hancock's smile was warm as his eyes met hers. Maya stared, dumbfounded.

"You, You're a ghoul?" She stammered, still in shock at what she had just witnessed. She winced, realising the rudeness of her question. People had explained to her that the feral ones were people who had lost their minds due to the radiation. She was also told about the others who were just normal people, their physiology altered by it, changing them so that they were practically immune to radiation and had a prolonged lifespan. The ones she saw while travelling had been Raiders. This was the first ghoul she was in a position to have a conversation with.

"That's right. Like my face? I think it gives me a sexy, king of the zombies kinda look. Big hit with the ladies." Hancock winked with a cheeky smirk. He couldn't help the change in his tone. "Listen. Lot of walking rad freaks like me around here, so you might want to keep those kinds of questions on the low burner next time." He dropped his gaze as he spoke. It didn't bother him he was a ghoul, he made himself what he was. He just couldn't stop it from bothering him whenever it was all someone saw him as. "Anyway, hope you're alright, sister" He shook it off, his welcoming smile returned.

"I'm fine, thanks for taking care of him" Maya muttered, the tension leaving her body as she started to relax. It was strange how comfortable this ghoul made her feel, made even stranger by the fact that he had just murdered someone in front of her for disrespecting him.

"Good. Now don't let this incident taint your view of our little community. Goodneighbor is of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone's welcome." Hancock beamed at her. Maya could see a sparkle in those deep black eyes. This ghoul was very charismatic. She could see how he'd make a good leader.

"I feel you" Maya couldn't help herself as her mouth moved to mirror his grin. His teeth were very white and straight, a rarity in the Commonwealth. It made his smile that much more captivating.

"You'll see. You make enough friends here, you'll call this place home soon enough." He gave a final smirk as he looked her up and down one last time. "So long as you remember who's in charge."

Hancock turned and retreated back into his building. The woman who had been watching patiently from the alley followed suit. Maya swore that she gave her a bitter glare before disappearing behind the door.

"Welcome to Goodneighbor Kid. Now you know why I don't come here often." Nick grimaced, chucking his cigarette in a gutter before making his way to the alley. "Let's hope Miss Clair has rooms left."


	2. The Silver Shroud

2\. The Silver Shroud.

Maya squirmed in bed, cocooning the duvet around her. She opened her eyes only to be blinded by the intense sun. It illuminated the immaculate room, untouched by the war. The double bed was pristine, the familiar scent of French lavender and lemons filled her nostrils. As her eyes adjusted, she looked to the doorway and was greeted by the only person she wanted to see.

"Hi, Honey. How's my beautiful wife this morning?" Nate cooed as he approached the bed.

For an instant, her heart stopped. Countless questions screamed in her head, the most prominent being, how was this possible? Her body reacted quicker than her mind could process it all, she was already across the room swinging her arms around his neck. He didn't even stumble as she collided with him. The rays of sun burnt into the back of her as she inhaled his crisp scent. She cupped his face, the flood of emotions building in her so much she could hardly take it. It was Nate, they were in their bedroom in 2077 and the war hadn't happened, it was all a bad dream, a sick joke summoned by her subconscious. Codsworth was humming her favourite song in the kitchen. Shaun. Where was Shaun? She hid her face in Nate's chest, it was him. Cautiously, she raised her head to look at his face, he was joking about how he should let her sleep in more often if this was the treatment he would get. She memorised every syllable. Nate gazed lovingly at her as he spoke, oblivious to the horror she had endured for what had felt like 6 months. Maya's heart resumed its pace as she found his eyes, oh, how she had missed his eyes. She was lost in those pools of chocolate that eased her psyche. Nate was still talking absentmindedly. His breath was minty and warm as it touched her face, apparently his parents were taking Shaun to Lynn Woods today. A concerned look appeared on his face as he asked her what was wrong. She couldn't bring herself to respond with words, her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she pulled him into an almost violent kiss. He tasted just as she remembered, his lips soft around the edges with that slight dry spot in the centre. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

Nick jumped from his seat, sending a multitude of cases into the air as the ringing of Maya's screams rippled through to his room across the hall. As he kicked open the door, he lowered his pistol, there on the bed, he saw her huddled into a ball, sobbing and shaking. Another nightmare. He wasn't sure if he'd of preferred to walk in on someone robbing her. With her shooting skills and Kellogg's pistol under her pillow, Nick knew she could handle that. This though, this was the reason the kid couldn't sleep. He knew what the nightmares were. When she did rarely drift off on the road; he heard her calling Nate's name, telling him how she thought he was dead, quickly followed by screaming as her husband and baby were taken from her again like it was the first time.

"Hey, hey. Shhh now, it's over. I'm here kid, I've got you." Nick soothed as he crept over to the bed to comfort his partner. "I know it's hard, trust me, I know. It's raw right now but I know better than anyone that there's light at the end of the tunnel. You're strong, Kid. You're going to get through this. Amari will get these old wires hooked up to that implant in the next few days and we're going to find Shaun." He squeezed her shoulder as she sat up and fragilely positioned herself next to him on the bed.

"Speaking of the good Doctor, I'm going over there this morning to do more tests. I'll probably be gone a lot over the next few days, and I may not make it back after Clair's seen what I did to her door." He winced at the thought. "You gonna be able to keep yourself out of trouble while I'm gone?" Nick nudged her as he put two cigarettes into his mouth to ignite. Maya let out a quiet grunt of amusement as she took one of them with a shaking hand.

"I'm sure I'll manage." she croaked, adjusting her voice with a cough. "After we went to see Amari yesterday, I spoke with a few locals; apparently there's a lot of work going around in Goodneighbor." She rubbed her eyes while the smoke billowed out of her mouth. "I also stumbled upon this radio signal last night. It was the darndest thing, The Silver Shroud. I used to love that show before the war. I'm going to look into who's broadcasting it. Should keep me out of trouble for a while."

Nick left Maya to change while he attempted to salvage some of last night's work that was now decorating the floor of his room. She composed herself as she made her way to the window overlooking the town. She needed to do something about those dreams. They were starting to break her. The image of Nate's eyes turning to stone as he took his final breath was engraved in her mind, torturing her whenever she closed her eyes. Maya examined her Pip-Boy and tuned into The Silver Shroud Radio. As she removed the stained tank-top over her head, she glimpsed at her vault suit. It was covered in the blood and remnants of the ferals and super mutants from before they had arrived in Goodneighbor. Each as equally unappealing in sight and scent. She had been so focused on seeing Doctor Amari yesterday, she didn't even realise how bad it was. She let out a frustrated groan as she rummaged in her bag and realised she had neglected to pack anything to clean it with. If she hadn't been so rushed since seeing Kellogg, she would have scavenged more places or even picked up extra clothes. Hindsight is a bitch sometimes. Maya came to the conclusion that there was no force on this earth that could convince her to put her suit back on before she had cleaned it, her old-world sense of hygiene was something she refused to let go of. Nick almost blew a fuse the first time he saw her pop some Rad-X before diving into a river just to bathe. She looked down at the tattered shorts she'd worn to bed. The ghoul, Daisy, had given them to her as a gift when she went to restock some supplies yesterday. Pulling her top back on, she realised that she would have to go out like this and hope Daisy had something for her. She blushed at the thought of being outside in so little, she'd had enough offers to 'tour the town' from the locals when she was in her filthy vault suit yesterday. It was early morning though, she looked out the window to the street below and noticed it was nearly empty. She laughed at herself, she'd seen a couple fornicating shamelessly in an alley yesterday, and yet she was worried about going outside in shorts and a tank top that she'd worn to bed? Humoured by how irrelevant pre-war customs had become in this world, she grabbed her cap stash and dagger as she walked over to Nick's room.

Giving a wave to her companion as he disappeared into the Memory Den, Maya felt her face flush red as the few people on the street focused their eyes and wolf whistles on her. Maybe she should have taken Nick's coat when he offered. She quickened her pace, instinctively pulling the leg of her shorts down in an attempt to cover herself further. She turned the corner into the alley by the Third Rail and didn't even notice the drifter in a checkered shirt and sunglasses as she walked into him.

"Well, well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I was wondering when I was going to run into you." He placed both hands on her shoulders and greeted her with a cheeky grin.

"Deacon?! What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Maya exclaimed, lowering her defence, a wave of joy mixed with confusion filled her as she hugged her good friend and fellow Railroad Agent. A regular feeling when it came to Deacon. His knowledge and skill never ceased to amaze her.

"Did I ever tell you how I was raised by a group of a Mirelurks? I've been able to communicate with them ever since –" Deacon stopped, he caught Maya raise her eyebrow, half amused. "So anyway, I get here and Daisy starts telling me about this pretty, little vault dweller who stumbles into town with Nick Valentine." He lowered his glasses to give her a smirk. "Apparently she started running her mouth off to one of the big bad thugs of Goodneighbor and then had to be rescued by Mayor Hancock. Ringing any bells, Charmer?"

Maya blushed an even deeper crimson as she threw him a scowl. She didn't need rescuing, not really. It was good that Hancock had appeared when he did, but she could have handled someone like Finn.

"Well, I guess that's the short version, yeah." She ruffled her hair with an embarrassed look on her face. She was once again very aware of how she was dressed. She saw Deacons eyebrows raise behind his glasses.

"Forget something this morning did we? Wouldn't of been my choice, personally." He snorted as he examined her attire. "Off to see Daisy? Though I gotta say, it's a nice view from back here"

Maya let out an annoyed growl as she pushed him into the wall of the Old State House and stormed off around the corner into Daisy's Discounts. She'd explain to him about the radio broadcast when she'd got some clothes and felt less inclined to hit him. Deacon loved old comic book heroes after all, maybe he'd know where to start looking.

Hancock often resided in the VIP lounge of The Third Rail. He inhaled his third hit of Jet as the world slowed down and blurred around him. Damn, he loved being high. He saw Fahrenheit flash him an amused grin over her shoulder as she leant against the doorway. There were certainly perks to being Mayor. He put his head in his hands as he listened to Magnolia's now deepened and distorted song. Jet had a funny way of blocking everything out around you. He didn't know how long he'd been out of it when Fahrenheit tapped him on the shoulder with two members of his Neighborhood Watch standing either side of her.

"Boss, AJ and DeLancey were whacked earlier today, they both had this card when we found 'em." Hancock's eyes returned back to their focus as the short-lived hit wore off. He looked at the card presented to him with squinted eyes. The Silver Shroud eh? Christ, what had Kent roped some unknowing drifter into here? Hancock had let him do his little radio broadcast, hell, he even tuned in when he was high. Poor guy was stuck in the past, that little show was all he had left. But they were Sinjin's boys. He felt his head clear up almost instantly.

"Well, I guess it's about time someone did a little spring cleaning around here. Those two had it coming, we all know the shit they pulled. Anymore problems and they would have had Fahrenheit, here to deal with." Hancock rubbed his head, preparing himself to get up. "So, do we know who this Shroud is?"

"Well you'll be pleasantly surprised, Hancock. They happen to be talking to Charlie at the bar as we speak." Fahrenheit turned and gestured to the door behind them. Hancock stumbled forward and placed his temporarily heavy body up against the doorway.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me.." His mouth hung in disbelief. Was he still tripping? This couldn't be real.

"Told ya that you'd be pleasantly surprised. It's that little Vault Dweller you were so keen on the other day." Fahrenheit smirked at her boss, trying to gauge his reaction. "No fair, I totally could have handled Finn, you never let me have any fun." She pouted like a disappointed child.

Hancock barely registered his bodyguard's remarks. He was too entranced by what he was seeing. There she was, brazen as a Deathclaw in heat and dressed in a black trench coat and fedora. He couldn't help but snort in amusement when he heard her speak. Her voice was just like the show, over the top and attempting to sound intimidating with cheesy lines, telling Charlie how justice was coming for Kendra. Hancock noticed she was with some guy who was backing her up with his own quips. Was that Deacon? He would have bet caps on it. That clown from the Railroad who had everyone but him convinced he was just some drifter whenever he sauntered into town. First Valentine and now the Railroad at her side. This girl had some serious friends. When Charlie had finally given her what she wanted, she turned to the face lounge and gave a shy smile as she momentarily locked eyes with Hancock. He tipped his tricorn hat to her in return. His stare not leaving her even as Deacon put his arm around her shoulder and escorted her to the exit. Hancock pulled his packet of Mentats out of his pocket and offered them to Fahrenheit before placing one in his mouth. That girl was something else, he knew he liked her the second he saw her and fuck, she was gorgeous. He grinned to himself. If the 'the Silver Shroud' wanted to do some spring cleaning then he could definitely give her a hand with that.

"Fahrenheit, Do me a favour, doll. Go tell Kent that the Mayor wants a word with this Silver Shroud tomorrow. I'd go over myself, but I've apparently got unfinished business here." Hancock winked at two women at the bar who were ushering him over. "Nothing wrong with a little leisure time from mayoral duties, eh?"

"Sure thing, Boss. Though if that's your plan for the night, I think I'll just pop over to the Rexford when I'm done. After the last one, you're lucky I can still look at you." Fahrenheit frowned and shook her head as her boss lit a cigarette and made his way over to his new conquests. For a Ghoul, he certainly didn't spend many nights alone. It was impressive to say the least.

The sun had already began to rise and had enveloped Goodneighbor in an amber hue as Maya and Deacon made their way back from their visit to Kendra. Deacon removed his pompadour wig and stuffed it in the back of his pants, whistling a tune to break the uncomfortable silence. Maya joined in, the two of them so out of tune that it could have easily been mistaken for two birds having a disagreement. Deacon hated killing just as much as she did. But when it came Kendra and the others that she had eliminated in the guise of the Shroud, there was little choice. This world was different, there was no justice system, no consequences for the damage they caused, if anything it gave them more of an edge. If everyone turned a blind eye then where would that leave the innocent and defenceless who were just trying to survive? The Shroud's inflated sense of justice didn't seem so crazy in this world.

Maya tuned into the radio, waiting for Kent to get word of her latest victory. It wouldn't be long now. She jumped in surprise as a message bellowed out of her Pipboy on repeat. Mayor Hancock was requesting a meeting with the Silver Shroud. She felt her stomach drop. She'd seen Hancock last night before seeking out Kendra. Was he angry? Was she about to be kicked out of Goodneighbor for her actions? It was still early, the message didn't specify a time but then again she didn't know how long it had been playing. Shit. Maya wracked her brain, trying to anticipate every outcome. She decided that she'd better get it over with. She tried to tell Deacon not to get involved, to wait for her back at the hotel. It was her who decided to become the Shroud and had got him caught up in it. He stopped her in her tracks by waving his hand at her and started pushing her towards the door of the Old State House. Maya only protested a little.

Hancock stirred in his sleep as he heard the creak of the front door. As he tried to free his arm, he felt the weight of two bodies draped over him, pinning him to his bed. It was probably just Fahrenheit coming back. He relaxed as he heard two of the boys telling her he was upstairs. He knew she wouldn't walk into this.

"Hey, ain't you that Silver Shroud?" Hancock shot up, groans emitting from the two naked women he had just disturbed. The door was shut, thank fuck he had some decency last night.

"Want a little pick-me-up, handsome?" A hand slithered up his body, trying to push him back down while another presented him with a fresh inhaler of Jet.

"Sorry, sister. Duty calls." Hancock lifted her hand from his chest and kissed it before getting up in search of his signature tricorn hat. He'd just managed to find his clothes, discarded by his chem table in the heat of last night, when the knocking on the door started. The awake, startled woman fumbled for the bed coverings. The other was still dead to the world, spread on the bed, leaving nothing to the imagination. Hancock lit a cigarette and was about to respond when Deacon peaked his head through the door. Opening his arms with a sarcastic smile, he gestured for them to come inside.

As the double doors of his room opened, Maya didn't know where to settle her gaze. She hadn't felt this awkward since leaving the vault, that much was certain. The woman on the bed was eyeing her suspiciously. Maya clearly felt more embarrassed than she did, even Deacon was quiet. She cursed herself silently, she definitely should have waited before coming here. She unintentionally raised an eyebrow at Hancock. He was making some witty remark about how he'd heard someone in a costume was taking out the trash around town.

"And the kicker is it ain't me. How should I feel about this?" Hancock chuckled, ignoring the tense atmosphere.

"This neighbourhood is ill, I am the cure." Maya couldn't help herself. He wanted to meet with the Silver Shroud, then the Shroud he would meet with. She felt Deacon crumble beside her, trying to cover his amusement with an unconvincing cough.

"You're priceless. Like the Silver Shroud…herself, I guess? Walked right out of a comic book. Priceless." He raised what used to be an eyebrow back at her. The sleeping woman let out a quiet moan in her sleep. Maya broke his gaze to glance at her. She quickly regretted her decision and focused back on Hancock, she could feel her cheeks start to burn.

"You've been busy scaring people. Bashing a few faces. I respect that. So far." Hancock inhaled deeply as he studied her face. The way he focused on her made her feel hypnotised, like they were the only ones in the room. Everything but him seemed to fade away. It was an unnerving feeling, yet it didn't feel unpleasant. "But I gotta ask, one freak to another, why the get up?" That smile again.

"Many have sought to piece the Shroud. To no avail." Maya responded with a proud grin. She wasn't going to break character now. Deacon had to leave the room.

"You just don't stop. Stay you, pal." Hancock rubbed his head, bemused. He proceeded to inform her that all the scum she'd been hunting had belonged to the same guy, Sinjin. He said how a mercenary named MacCready had found him last night before he came back here. Sinjin's best goons, Smiling Kate and Northy were planning on some revenge. Kate had already formed a plan of attack while Northy had hired some goons and was running scared, ready and waiting for her to come to him. Maya didn't understand why the Mayor was helping her. She'd been in town for 3 days and had caused more trouble than a gang of Raiders.

"He will be judged for his crimes." Maya said, a hint of seriousness in her exaggerated voice.

"Trust me, He needs a lot of judging." Hancock looked down with a disgusted expression. This was not the first time he'd had trouble with Sinjin. "Just keep piling those body bags up until you find the location of the big guy himself."

"Sinjin thinks he's above judgment. But no one is safe from the Silver Shroud." Maya's voice was in character, but she gave Hancock a look to let him know she was sincere. She bowed to the Mayor and began to leave. Where the hell was Deacon?

"Don't get killed." It wasn't a question, Hancock's tone was concerned. Why did he care if she got herself killed? "You deal with Sinjin and I'm inclined to show you some gratitude. You feel me?" He bit his lip as he winked at her, his playful manner was back as quickly as it left. She couldn't read him. She tipped her fedora at him in recognition as she departed. Deacon was standing on the floor below, struggling to keep a straight face. As she descended the spiral staircase she could hear Hancock apologising to his two guests followed by sultry giggling as she reached the exit. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a pang of resentment as she left.


	3. The Big Dig

Having just defeating Sinjin and saving Kent by the skin of her teeth, The Silver Shroud and her trusty sidekick had been summoned to yet another, though this time more formal, meeting with Hancock. As they made their way through the gates of Goodneighbor, Deacon made various remarks on their previous encounter, such as hoping that the Mayor would be expecting their arrival this time. They approached the office and Maya noticed Fahrenheit, the young redheaded bodyguard was perched on one of the sofas with an inhaler of jet in her mouth. This was the young woman who had been there the night she arrived in town, never too far away whenever she'd caught a glimpse of Hancock. She sniggered as she watched Maya enter, dressed in her Silver Shroud attire. Kent was stood in the corner of the room, understandably shaken but otherwise unharmed for someone who had been seconds away from having their brains blown out. Hancock turned his head to acknowledge her, he looked relieved to see her in one piece. She couldn't help but blush as she looked at him, their last meeting had been unconventional and her awkwardness forced her back into her Silver Shroud persona. Deacon provided reinforcement, he was now well-versed in his modified "Man of Mystery" character. Hancock and Kent both beamed in amusement.

"I'm going to miss these conversations. But I'm more interested in getting to know the woman behind the Shroud." Hancock teased as he leant back against the counter, his eyes twinkled under his tilted hat. Maya didn't know how it had happened. Hancock worked that silver tongue of his and somewhere between thanking her and giving Kent a pep-talk, he had convinced her to meet him in the Third Rail that night to 'show his gratitude'. The infamously wicked smile enthralled her and dismissed her reservations. As she left the Statehouse, she hadn't taken two steps before she spotted Nick saying his farewells to KLEO before approaching her. She felt the urgency in her friend's voice as he delivered the news she had been waiting for.

Maya careered into the rubble as the full weight of the feral ghoul tackled her to the ground. She cursed herself for letting herself get distracted. The irradiated saliva dripped onto her face as the crazed creature tried to frantically gnaw at her. The Pip-boy's Geiger counter clicked away furiously. She glanced at the arm that was currently the only barrier between the ghoul's teeth and her neck. +8 rads per second flashed repeatedly on the screen. She turned her face to the side and began to drag herself towards her pistol with her free hand. Shots were being fired, Bobbi and Mel clearly had their hands full. The earth shattering bangs mixed with the growls and shrieks of the ghouls boomed throughout the small enclosure. In an instant it was over, Maya felt the splatter of warm liquid hit her face as the incessant attacks came to a sudden halt. The weight of the now limp corpse was being eased off her.

"Now that's what I call a confirmed kill. Are you fuck-...Are you insane!?" MacCready was irritated at best. The new 'hired gun' thrust a steady hand at her to pull her up. "We shouldn't have done this today. Lucky I was here or –" He was caught off guard as she pulled him into a grateful embrace. He wasn't accustom to clients being this friendly. She was just like that though. She'd paid him 200 caps to join her, yet she treated him like a companion rather than a mercenary. Idiot. He patted her on the back in return before she bounded forward, she hadn't even wiped the blood off her face as she began disposing of the remaining ghouls that were attacking the other two. He was a good shot, but for someone fresh out of a vault, she had one hell of an aim. The last blood-curdling scream echoed out.

"If your directions are correct, Bobbi, the stronghold should be right through here. Hit it, Sonya." Mel piped up as he examined the wall at the end of the room. Maya sat in the farthest corner and pulled a cloth out of her bag to clean her face. The modified eyebot was quicker than any group of diggers, but her sonic pulse still took about 20 minutes to fully penetrate the concrete of the tunnel. Maya fidgeted, she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts any longer. As she dug deeper in her bag for some purified water, her eyes caught the glimmer of an unfamiliar blue bottle. "Day Tripper" was scrawled on the label along with some bright colours. A note had been attached to it.

"A little something to liven up the day. For the next time things get too rough. – Hancock". Maya curiously examined the bottle, how had he gotten this in there without her realising? She could feel MacCready glaring at her across the room. She purposely didn't look at him as she ingested the new chem. For a mercenary he really didn't approve of it, she was certain she heard him huff in disdain. Maya focused on her pip-boy and pretended she hadn't noticed. She didn't want to deal with the confrontation. MacCready was decent for the most part, a little rough around the edges and some questionable morals. But in the two short days she had spent with him, she could see something good beneath it all. She closed her eyes as Sonya's pulse reverberated around her.

She couldn't prevent her rationality kicking in before the drug did. Why was she doing this? Breaking into the Diamond City Stronghold? What would Piper and Nick think of her? Did she even care at this point? She knew she was being irrational, but she wasn't operating on logic right now. She had all but given up hope. The Memory Den had been like something out of an old science fiction movie, actually, the whole experience had been like a science fiction movie. It was as if she was there, experiencing everything unfold with no control. Shaun was with The Institute, he was 10 years old now. He looked so much like his father and he was so real. It was an indescribable pain that she couldn't touch him, snatch him from the memory. Being an inch from him, even if it was just in Kellogg's mind, was unbearable. She hated herself for it, but after experiencing just a fraction of the thug's miserable life, even after having to watch him murder Nate again, she felt a pity for Kellogg. Late at night, when she was alone with her thoughts, she often asked herself if she'd made the right choice, pulling the trigger without even a moment's hesitation. The more she thought about it, she realised it wasn't really a choice at all. She had to dismiss Nick after their shared ordeal. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, that couldn't be further from it, but hearing Kellogg's evil slurs emitting from the person she cared for most in this world, that was the final insult that he would inflict on her.

Nick understood, of course he did. He agreed that it was best that he went back to Starlight Drive-In and do some internal diagnostics before they headed out again, the last thing he wanted was to cause his partner any more pain. The synth made it clear he didn't want her to have to deal with this on her own. He worried the Kid was going to snap, he hadn't seen her this way before. She had an impulsive side, it was almost dangerous. She cared so much that she would put her own life at risk, indiscriminately for anyone she met, even though her own battles left her beaten and broken. He knew she liked her chems, despite the lectures he gave her, he never judged her for it. After everything she'd been through it was a miracle she kept going at all. Nick admired how hopeful she remained in such a desolate wasteland, no matter what obstacle or new horror the Commonwealth would inflict on her, she would always radiate with an impenetrable optimism. For the first time since meeting her, Nick had seen that light falter. It hurt him that he had to leave, but never again would he be the reason for the anguish he saw in her eyes when Kellogg's voice left his lips. Deacon would look after her while he was gone.

The Day-tripper hit her quicker than she expected. She didn't want to open her eyes. Her mind started to swirl, the way it does when you're on a ride at an amusement park. She felt euphoric, unstoppable, she could take on the world. But she didn't want to move, it was too comfortable; the heap of rocks beneath her seemed to fit her body like a glove, softer than any sofa she had ever sat on. She giggled to herself for no reason, her entire body at ease. She thought she heard MacCready ask her what was so funny. She couldn't answer, Sonya's rhythmic pulse served as the backdrop to the movie which had started to play in her head. Everything else had quickly become irrelevant.

She was back in the Hotel Rexford, staring at herself in the mirror. She was in a lilac sequin dress, courtesy of Daisy, and had just finished applying her makeup. All she could hear was Nick's departing words engulfing her in sync with Sonya's beat.

"You can't go to the Glowing Sea yet, Kid. You're not strong enough." She tried to shake the words out of her head.

"You'd be dead in a heartbeat with the amount of Radiation down there." They were getting louder.

"You need Power Armor, and with yours being lost to those Raiders, there's nothing we can do right now." She slammed her empty glass down on the table. She needed to get fucked up tonight.

She examined herself in the mirror, her ebony hair bounced at her shoulders, a loose wave and slight curl at the front, she had always liked how her natural hair sat. Her eyes were wide, glassed over and defined in black kohl. She knew she looked good. She had already knocked back a few shots of Vodka, the way she felt, another few shots wouldn't go amiss. For the first time since she had left the Vault she felt completely defeated. She didn't know how long it would be before she could even begin searching for the mere possibility of entering the Institute.

There was a skip in the movie, she was now at the entrance of the Third Rail. Deacon was joining her later, he had to head back to HQ to check in. She thought he was being overly cautious in insisting that he join her anyway. She could handle herself and besides that, she felt safe in this anarchy driven town. She trusted Hancock. She barely knew him but she was certain that he wasn't going to hurt her. Maya gave her slurred greeting to Ham and descended into the dusky, smoke-filled depths of the club. She couldn't see Hancock, she was very curious what his idea of gratitude was going to be.

She floated over to the bar, at the time, the alcohol had her blissfully unaware of the many ogling patrons as she passed. Whitechapel Charlie informed her that the Mayor had not arrived yet, but he had instructed her to wait for him in the VIP lounge. After a brief, if unintentionally flirtatious, conversation with the beautiful Magnolia; Maya turned into the dim-lit lounge to see three Gunners having a heated discussion. The younger and smaller of the three looked like he was being hassled by the other two. Maya took her seat on the aged, leather sofa behind them and listened intently to the conversation. The young one had left the gunners, was hiding out in Goodneighbor to avoid the confrontation. As the two thugs left, Maya walked over to the now clearly agitated man who was sipping bourbon opposite her and offered a cigarette, he certainly looked like he needed it.

"Look, lady. If you're preaching about the Atom or looking for a friend, you've got the wrong guy. If you need a hired gun… then maybe we can talk." He accepted the cigarette and eyed her, intrigued. She took the bottle at the side of him and drank. He scoffed, but didn't object and took a swig himself as Maya questioned him about the two who had just left. He explained how he had joined the Gunners, didn't fit in so he left to go solo. Maya could see by how carefully he chose his words that there was more to the story, she didn't push it.

"Seems like you're the one in need of a hired gun." She took a large mouthful of the alcohol.

"Oh yeah. Now how about you? How do I know I won't end up with a bullet in my back?" He clearly wasn't feeling very trusting.

"You don't, I guess that's part of the risk." He laughed at that. Maya managed to convince him to take 200 caps for his services. You could always use more guns in the Commonwealth. Looking back now, it was probably the best 200 caps she'd ever spent.

"Ah shit, I mean crap, I mean.. You're the girl Hancock is meeting tonight, right?" He stumbled over his words. Maya couldn't help but snigger in her inebriated stupor. They were both pretty drunk after the exchanges of liquor during the conversation.

"That's right! I am the infamous SILVER SHROUD!" Maya jumped and punched a fist in the air. Oh fuck, how far gone was she at this point? No chem could prevent the embarrassment she was feeling. Watching the replay was a harrowing experience. MacCready tried to catch her as she lost her balance and she ended up in his lap on the chair.

The young mercenary was somewhere between bewildered and amused. "You're who? Ha, looks certainly can be deceiving." He chuckled, knocking his hat off as he rubbed his head, revealing a mop of thick chestnut hair. He had bright blue eyes and a worn but young face. Maya remembered thinking that he was actually quite handsome, when she was drunk. "Well the Mayor said I could have this room until you arrived…" Maya was still in his lap, she rested her heavy, spinning head on his shoulder. He subconsciously responded by placing his hand on her leg, a chill run up her body at the caress. The intoxicated instinct mixed with complete detachment overpowered any good judgement she had. She moved her arm cautiously up his chest and rested her hand at the base of his neck. He swallowed as she did so and lightly gripped her thigh. The present-time Maya felt her face flush. She hoped she wasn't going noticeably red. She knew what was coming next.

"Hope I'm not interruptin' anything." A gravelly voice made them both spring apart. Maya lifted herself off the mercenary and composed herself, suddenly feeling very sober.

"Hancock! If it isn't the coolest ghoul in the Commonwealth. I was just getting to know my new client." MacCready heaved himself out of the chair and retrieved his hat from the floor. The ghoul stood in front of them was unreadable. His dark eyes were focused downwards, Maya couldn't tell even now if he was displeased.

"I think I'll leave you guys to your meeting. Maya, right? I'll be at the Rexford when you wanna head out." Maya waved and smiled as MacCready picked up his things and made for the exit.

Hancock pulled out an inhaler of jet and relaxed into the sofa next to Maya. He patted the empty space next to him, inviting her to join him. He nursed the inhaler as if it were a glass of old scotch.

Maya shifted awkwardly where she stood and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Look, what you just saw, it wasn't what it looked like." She grabbed the nearly empty bottle MacCready had left behind and took her place on the couch next to Hancock. "We started talking and we got a little tipsy, I fell, he caught me –"

Hancock waved his hand to interrupt her, he was laughing. "None of my business, sister. MacCready though? That's a hell of a gun to have at your back." He placed one leg over the other and draped an arm around the back of the couch, positioning himself to face her. "So what's your story, doll? Old Nicky came to see me before he left, said you were sticking round for a while."

"Hope that won't be a problem? A few people have asked for some help since I got here. I don't exactly have anywhere to go in a hurry, not anymore." Maya's words were slurred and strung together. The bitterness in her voice was hard to mask. She placed the now empty bottle at her feet and examined the inhaler in Hancock's hand. He clearly noticed the craving in her unfocused eyes.

"Looking to escape tonight, huh?" He edged closer to her and placed the jet in her hand. The next few minutes were a blur, her mind struggled to salvage the memory. She and Hancock exchanged stories as if they were lifelong friends. Fuelled by the jet and bourbon; her barriers came crashing down. She answered his questions without any apprehension. She began laughing nostalgically as she told him about her life pre-war, her dad being in the Military and how she'd grown up moving around army bases for her childhood. She'd expressed how she'd loved to go hunting with her father and was a complete tomboy until she hit her teens. Hancock hung on every word, unable to look away from the vault dweller the entire time. Her steel blue eyes became a stormy ocean and the words danced on her plump, scarlet lips. Her skin was perfect, smoother than anyone he'd seen in the Commonwealth, her cheeks were flushed crimson with the alcohol. The jet made her move hypnotically, only emphasising how beautiful she was. She began to cry when she spoke about the vault and everything that had come since, Hancock could feel her pain with every choked syllable. Her heart was broken and its contents were spilling in front of him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and began to get distressed. She exclaimed how lucky she had been to have come across her first Power Armor with the Minute Men in Concord. She had no idea where to look for another one. Would she have to kill someone for it? Could she? Hancock used a rough hand to wipe a tear from her cheek and used the other to take her hand as he rose from his seat. The movie skipped forward once more.

The pair were sat at a table in the corner of the bar, two half-empty Nuka Cola bottles were in front of them. The club was almost full tonight, Charlie seemed rushed off his feet. She'd just been to the bathroom to clean herself up while the buzz wore off, she recalled feeling more alert afterwards, painfully embarrassed at all she had revealed. She'd told him things she hadn't told anyone, some she was even scared to admit to herself. The crowd rose to the floor when Magnolia returned from her break, ready to enchant the audience with her spell. Maya swayed to the rhythm, still a little tipsy, she poked her tongue out at the ghoul opposite her. She noticed he'd been studying her with a grin for some time.

"So, you got a ride of choice? I'm usually a Mentats Ghoul myself. Makes me feel intellectual." He pulled a container out of his coat pocket and offered it to Maya, she took two of the small tablets and knocked them back with her drink. "Heh. Not shy are ya? Two a day keeps reality at bay."

"I'm not really a 'ride' kind of girl." She dragged her fingers through her hair. "I usually only use chems for dealing with enemies. Ha, I mean I still can't kill someone unless I've had a hit of Psycho. Sound's pathetic doesn't it?" She mocked herself harshly. "I guess tonight is my first real 'ride'. I have you to thank for that."

"My pleasure, sister. You can always come to me whenever you need a little chem break." He winked and began searching his coat. He looked her dead in the eye and his tone turned momentarily serious. "And to answer your question, no, it ain't pathetic to need an extra push to kill. It means you aren't the same as the scum you gotta take care of." He leant forward with a small syringe that had two vials of orange liquid attached to it. Maya eagerly edged her chair closer to him.

His light and playful demeanour returned. "Since this is your first real ride, let's make it one to remember. Those Mentats started to kick in yet?" Maya nodded, her pupils had started to dilate and she felt a spike in her intellect. Everything was suddenly so defined, the heightened perception made her aware of the intricate details in her surroundings. "Good. Now this little gem is called Daddy-O. You take this whole thing and we ain't gonna be on the same planet. But, you take a small hit of it with some mentats and you're gonna have one hell of a night. You trust me, doll?" He practically purred. Maya nodded once more. Her heart began to race, she was hungry for it.

Hancock flicked the needle and knelt down in front of her, she slouched back into her chair as he snuck his rugged hand under her leg. Electricity surged through her, his touch was rough but warm. He stroked his thumb on the inside of her thigh and stretched the skin. The sensation of the needle penetrating her was surreal, Maya let out a sharp gasp as she felt the liquid course through her system. The ghoul's hand lingered on her sensitive skin as he retracted the syringe, only a small portion was missing from the vials. He replaced the needle before injecting a larger dose into his forearm. Magnolia was already singing a different song. The subtle hues of the room swiftly became more saturated. Ripples remained in the atmosphere where the light had moved and the smoke seemed to solidify and was dancing to the music, hugging the customers it engulfed.

Being high while watching yourself trip was a fascinating experience. Maya wondered how long she'd been out in the real world, she'd never taken this chem before. Would she even know if they were trying to talk to her? She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, she didn't want the movie to end yet. She and Hancock were walking back to the VIP lounge, they were in the doorway when he took her by the hand and pulled her towards him. She staggered into him and he expertly hooked his arm around her waist, forcing their bodies together. He moved his hips and swayed her in rhythm with Magnolia's song.

 _You leave me breathless, weak in the knees…I'm feeling reckless, pardon me please…The fallout's blowing through...But baby, it's just you…_

Hancock mouthed the lyrics, tracing circles on her lower back as they danced. His black eyes were almost predatory as his gaze locked on her lips. Maya remembered the undeniable attraction she felt in that moment. Even on a second looking she couldn't decide if it was the company or the chems.

 _Help me, help me, rescue my heart…Save me, save me, from falling apart…_

She freed her hand from his and draped both her arms around his neck. The ghoul was so much taller than her petite 5'3" frame that she hung on him. She was fascinated by the ridged contours of his skin, her fingers teased his nape, a low, involuntary growl rumbled in his chest. The chemistry drove their bodies closer. His now free hand grazed her arm and found her waist, he maneuvered his leg in between hers and backed her up against the wall. The hand on her hip crept up the side of her torso and guided her arm above her head. A quiet moan escaped her lips. Her body ached for him, every sensation heightened due to the cocktail of chems and alcohol. Her thought process had all but vanished and was substituted with a throbbing animal instinct that was begging the ghoul not to stop.

 _Take me, take me, baby I'm sure…._

Their foreheads were touching softly, the weight of his strong but slender body pinned her to the wall. His scarred lips were barely an inch from touching hers, both of them were breathing heavily, the anticipation was unbearable. She knew even in the ecstasy of the moment that she was making a fool of herself, she hadn't let herself go like that since college. She would always be responsible, she could always solve the problem, just be positive and it would all work out. But now? Her baby had been raised for the last decade by the people who murdered his father and she didn't even know how to find them. This time there were no solutions, no silver linings, nothing to do but to fuck it all and escape, even if it was just for one night. Her previous life and her husband were gone and slowly becoming a distant memory. It was as if she'd been in denial since she came to this world; just wanting to wake up from the nightmare. But this wasn't a nightmare, this was life now. Didn't she deserve some pleasure after all the months of suffering and feeling guilty? For one fucking night, didn't she deserve to feel something other than heartache?

 _You've got the power… You've got the cure…_

Maya softly grazed her lips against his, testing his reaction. Hancock groaned and pulled her firmly against his body, he responded passionately before nudging her face to the side to start softly nipping and kissing at the sensitive skin on her neck. The sudden heat of his breath sent shivers through her body.

"You sure about this, doll? Ain't sure if you even know what you're doing. Last thing I want is to take advantage." His voice was a tender, slurred rumble in her ear, he pulled his head back to look her in the eyes.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing, Hancock." Maya kissed him forcefully, there was no hesitation this time. Hancock's previous reserve disappeared and he responded ardently. His magnetism was irresistable, his mouth moved expertly as he entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled her into a deeper embrace.

"Seriously, Boss? Three in one week? Have some class. Where's that Silver Shroud you were –" Fahrenheit stopped abruptly as she realised the new girl Hancock had pinned to the wall in the corridor of the VIP lounge was Maya. "Oh, I see…When you said you didn't want to be disturbed, I didn't realise it was _that_ kind of meeting." Hancock's lips lingered on Maya's as their senses returned and they caught their breath. He carefully lifted his body away from her to glare at his bodyguard.

Fahrenheit couldn't prevent herself from smirking. "You're friend from earlier is upstairs with Ham. Didn't seem to understand that you two didn't want to be disturbed. Idiot tried three times to get in, each time with a different costume and accent. Someone should tell him that those glasses are a dead giveaway." Maya laughed as she adjusted her dress and patted down her hair. Typical Deacon. Hancock told Fahrenheit they were just finishing up and to let the Railroad agent inside. When the redhead departed, the two turned to face each other.

"You sure know how to show a ghoul a good time." He lifted her chin kissed her softly. "Heh, you're probably going to wake up in the morning and regret ever kissing this ugly mug." Maya furrowed her brow in confusion, he was edging away from her uncomfortably. "I'll do you a favour and I won't bring tonight up again. It was your first ride, you ain't in a good place and I shouldn't have pushed ya. I'm sorry, doll." His face was pained beneath a fragile smile. He refused to look her in the eyes. She attempted to argue, but he wouldn't let her, he couldn't have been more wrong. Even looking at it with fresh eyes, she couldn't figure out why he went so cold. Did he regret what had happened and just didn't want to hurt her? Her thoughts were beginning to return and the picture in her mind starting to glitch. Hancock kissed her hand and said his goodbyes before hastily departing, leaving a dejected Maya in his wake. In seconds Deacon's silhouette in a blond mop of a wig approached her with two bottles of Gwinnett Stout.

The movie started to fade. She could faintly hear MacCready calling her, getting louder as the movie flickered. She was finally able to begin prying her eyes open. There was no sound other than her companion shouting, at some point Sonya had finished working. How long had he been calling her before she heard him?

"Hey! Are you in there? We're nearly in! We need to move!" MacCready was shaking her by the shoulders. Maya blinked repeatedly and swatted him away. "About time, the robot is ready to blow the ceiling. She's been weakening it while you were out. Wasn't certain you'd make it in time." His tone was disapproving with a touch of relief.

Maya felt surprisingly bright after such an intense ride. The usual sluggishness and disorientation that came with a comedown were absent. The name 'Day Tripper' was very appropriate, the trip left as quickly as it came. "Thanks for looking after me, MacCready." She took a large gulp of her water and jumped to her feet. "I didn't say or do anything weird while I was out, did I?"

MacCready snorted. "There were a few times you had this big, dopey grin on your face. The rest of the time you just looked like you were sleeping with your eyes scrunched. I bet Mel that you were gonna start drooling." Maya chucked the empty bottle at his head, he barely acknowledged it in his fit of laughter. He could be such a child sometimes, she found it endearing for the most part.

Maya called to Mel to give him the all clear, the four of them took cover in the previous room so they wouldn't get caught in the blast zone; in one final pulse the ceiling came crashing down. The dust and debris hadn't even settled before the impatient Bobbi was bounding up the new walkway into the stronghold. Maya prepared her pistol and followed with caution.

"I'm telling you we're not in Diamond City…" MacCready grumbled behind her, Maya couldn't see inside the strongroom yet but could hear an agitated woman talking, getting clearer as she ascended the rubble.

"Come on, Bobbi. You seriously didn't think Hancock would catch wind of your scheme?" Oh shit, Maya knew that chilling voice. "He took you in, Bobbi. And you're stealing from him?" Fahrenheit's eyes focused and narrowed on Maya as she made herself known and placed herself between Bobbi and Mel. The ghoul accused the girl of lying and begged Maya not to listen to her. The vault dweller was thoroughly confused, she could feel the tension in the room peak. She asked what the hell was going on and what it had to do with Hancock. Bobbi reluctantly confirmed MacCready and Mel's prior concerns. This was not Diamond City's strongroom.

"I see the rest of you are in the dark about this. Nice, No-Nose." Fahrenheit spat the words at the ghoul below her, the anger in her eyes burned. "You all just broke into Hancock's store room. You know, Hancock? The Mayor of Goodneigbor?" She focused her eyes back on Maya. Bobbi was panicking, she was cornered and couldn't see a way out. She tried to bargain with Maya, to bribe her into taking out Fahrenheit. Maya could never bring herself to do it, no one needed to die today. The young redhead had the same view, she told Bobbi if she wanted to live then to leave and pretend this never happened. Maya breathed a sigh of relief, there was more to Fahrenheit than met the eye. She was more compassionate and rational than her hardened wastelander appearance would lead you to believe.

"Come on, Bobbi. Least if you leave now you leave with your life." Maya hissed at the outmatched ghoul next to her. Bobbi hesitantly agreed before scurrying back into the tunnel with Mel at her heals. Fahrenheit whistled and beckoned Maya to join her. She obliged and holstered her pistol as a symbol of trust.

MacCready made his way to the strongroom's exit, his grip was still fastened on his rifle. It wasn't that he believed Fahrenheit would actually pull something, but more that he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to Maya, on the off chance that she did. Damn it, he guessed they were friends after all. He darted his gaze between the bodyguard and her men, calculating how quickly he could take them out if something went wrong.

"Fahrenheit, I'm so sorry to have caused you any trouble." Maya rubbed her head, mortified at the whole situation that had just taken place. This was exactly the type of situation Nick and Deacon told her to avoid. "If I had ever thought this place was Hancock's…I want you to know, I would never have gone along with it."

"The boss will understand. You didn't know what you were doing." Fahrenheit's usual icy expression warmed. She clicked her fingers and one of the drifters behind her brought out a Minigun, which he handed over to Maya. The weapon was almost as big as she was. "A token for doing the right thing…Hancock will be happy to hear about your loyalty. You should go pay your respects in person." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, the men that surrounded her sniggered, she wondered how many of them had seen her with the Mayor the other night and her stomach dropped. She mumbled an embarrassed thank you to Fahrenheit and lugged her new gift to the exit as quickly as she could.

Once outside, Maya gave MacCready the Ashmaker to take back to the hotel and convinced him to let her visit Hancock alone. She lit up a cigarette to calm her growing anxiety. She hadn't seen him since he'd left her in the Third Rail the other night. She paced the street outside the entrance to the Old State House in an attempt to summon the courage to go inside. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she turned the cold iron handle of the door. It was time to get this over with.


End file.
